Assumptions
by rkfollower
Summary: Kelsi is sick of all the issues that linked her to Jason so she clears it once and for all... Surprises at the end. Couple: if you know me and if you have read my other stories you'd know this already, if you don't you'll just have to read it


"_I know this issue has been on everybody's mind ever since that eventful day happened. The day that Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez changed East High for good. The day that they won the main roles in my very first written musical. The day that both the Scholastic Decathlon and Basketball team won and defeated the West High Knights. The day that Troy gave me the basketball and Jason Cross helped me shoot it through the basket. You get the point?!_

"_Ever since that day, everybody, including my friends, assumed that Jason and I are dating. They thought that we were going out because they saw us chatting during the after-party the basketball team threw after the championship game. And I am getting tired of telling them that we were just friends. They will roll their eyes on me and tell me that I could not fool them. What the hell are they talking about?!_

"_So once and for all, I will clear everything up. Jason Cross and I, Kelsi Nielsen, never dated, EVER! Not even once. No dinner, no movie, no nothing. We. Are. Just. FRIENDS!_

"_One may think that I am rude because I may have no feelings for Jason but what if he has feelings for me. Well, guess what? He DOENS'T! He even told me once that he considered me as a little sister. Well, all the basketball players in my class does and I don't really mind it. I love having 4 funny and lovable big brothers._

"_If there is still any doubt about what I just said, I think this story will finally make everyone believe that there is nothing going on between me and Jason. I can actually tell you that he has his eyes on someone else. I see it every time she was around, his face will lit up as he openly stares at her not worrying that she might actually catch him doing so. That's why I was so happy when Martha joined us during the summer in Lava Springs for some summer work. Jason and Martha both worked in the kitchen and spent a lot of time together. They became closer and closer day by day. _

"_I remember that night. It was right after the Mid-summer night's talent show, I was at the piano (on stage) and was gathering my things when Jason suddenly appeared from behind me._

"_He greeted me with a faint smile as he sat down on the piano bench beside me. The way he slumped on his seat gave me the idea that something was wrong so I asked him. He told me that he finally got the courage to ask Martha out but unfortunately she declined him. He knew that she musty have had feeling for him too because she was crying while she was rejecting him. He felt so heart-broken and confused at the same time. I gave him a consoling hug and told him that everything will be fine and he should talk to her again._

" _The night didn't end there. The whole gang planned a picnic over the hill and Jason and I went together (NOT A DATE!) because we were still talking about his problems. He had lightened up a little and was actually smiling already. I remember having a hard time climbing the steep hill so Jason helped me.(That's the reason behind the armloop people!) When we reached the top of the hill, we somehow, at the same time, looked over the other side of the group and saw Ryan and Martha together. Both our faces fell. _

"_The whole gang started to descend the hill and we followed them leaving Troy and Gabriella have a moment alone together. I scanned the area and saw Ryan talking to Sharpay meaning Martha was alone. I instructed Jason to go to Zeke, also knowing he was alone. Jason obeyed me and went to Zeke's direction while I, headed towards Martha's direction. She was sitting alone on the blanket and she was surprised when she saw me take a seat beside her. Her face showed the same expression I saw in Jason's earlier. I had an idea on why she declined Jason's invitation and didn't like the idea of it. Without thinking much about what I was about to do, I asked her why she rejected Jason. She didn't respond immediately. I saw hesitation and tears in her eyes. I'm not usually the aggressive type of person but too much was depending on this, not only for them but also for me. I told her that Jason and I were not dating. She questioned me about this, confirming my hunch. I reassured her that nothing is happening between the two of us. She turned her eyes from me to Jason then back to me. We gave each a friendly hug before she stood up and headed towards Jason's location._

"_They have been dating for a few months now. They are taking it slow and are not telling people about their private life. So even though Jason has his "girlfriend" some people are still assuming that we are dating! Ugh! This is getting so frustrating! I mean if people keep on talking about me dating Jason, there is a great chance that **he** will think that there is something between us. I helped Jason and Martha get together so that it will be clear to everybody, one person in particular, that I was single. But this is not enough to make him mine._

"_I didn't know how it started but I guessed my crush on him developed when we worked together on the talent show. There was a little part of me that wanted him to have the same feelings that I have for him. But in reality that was not the case. He likes someone who is already taken. Why does things like this happen to me? Did I expect him to notice me and suddenly fall in love with when I helped Jason and Martha get together when he already has his eyes on someone else? I know he only did the talent show because she asked him to and he wanted to spend time with her. I should really stop thinking about this and go to sleep but his thought ke..."_

Ryan jumped and quickly closed the book he was reading when he heard the door suddenly open.

"Kelsi!" he said in a loud surprised voice.

"Ryan!" she replied matching his tone.

Ryan laughed a liitle "Wat are you doing here?"

"I left my... uhm... book. But I guess I didn't leave it here. I need to go Ryan I'll see you tomorrow." she replied then quickly exited the room not waiting for his response.

* * *

Kelsi got to school earlier that anyone else to look for her diary, she knew that she shouldn't have brought it to school. It was stupid of her and now if somebody found it before she does, all her secrets will be exposed and she will be left with no choice but to move to the North Pole or to Mars or to any place that no one will find her.

Before she turns the school inside out, she stopped by her locker to put her things for the day. As she open the door to her locker, a familiar brown book, with an orange note attached to it, greeted her. She read the note.

_Kelsi, _

_I found the "book" you were looking for.:)_

_-Ryan_

_PS I am really surprised to know that you and Jason never dated. You looked like you did. Sorry for assuming. I know how it feels when people assume thing about you that is not true. e.g. I'm gay... NOT TRUE AT ALL!_

_PS2I never had a crush on Gabriella... Okay, maybe a little but I know better than to go against Troy Bolton. Besides I really liked this girl that has been my friend since forever. I actually had a crush on her since the day that I met her. I was really happy when I got spend a lot of time with her during the summer working on the wildcats' performance for the talent show_

_PS3Would you like to go out with me?_

Kelsi stared ate the note after she finished reading it. She couldn't believe what she just read and tried to pinch herself to wake herself up but nothing happened. It was real.

Kelsi placed her diary back to her locker and closed the door. She stared blankly at it,still trying to take in everything.

"Good morning!" Ryan chirpy voice snapped Kelsi out of her daze. "So you found your book?"

Kelsi nodded. No words was able to escape her mouth.

"So?" Ryan asked hesitantly.

Kelsi removed her gaze from her locker and placed it on Ryan, who was watching her intently, waiting for her response.

"We need to talk about you snooping around other people's personal belongings. Who gave you the permission to read this?" she said trying to appear angry.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I swear I didn't really intend on reading it. I was just trying to find out the owner and so I read it then I found out it was you and I couldn't help myself but read more....." Ryan apparently believed her and started to panic as he tried to reason out. Kelsi stopped his rambling the only way she knew. She made their lips meet in a sweet kiss.

"Chill Ryan. I'm only joking." she smiled at him. " And yes, I would love to go out with you."

* * *

~I don't really like it that much especially the beginning. But I didn't want to waste this so I posted it. The ending is kind of similar to my songfic. I'm writing something really knew that stills features Ryelsi but not the usual way I write it. Just to get away from my one-tracked mentality. Reviews.... :)


End file.
